


And that’s the the tea

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Slang, Zoey is a visco girl I’m not arguing on this, teenspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma doesn’t understand a word Zoey says sometimes. Kids say strange things and she doesn’t understand





	And that’s the the tea

**Author's Note:**

> Zoey is a visco girl idk if that’s up for debate

AND THAT’S THE TEA

“Well I was halfway through this paper I was doing in the library when this guy walks in,” Emma’s eyes followed a customer enter in through the door and cross to the counter as she spoke. 

“Yeah? And then what?” Paul prompted. Emma turned back to their conversation once Zoey took the cash register. 

“And this asshole is playing his music out loud, in the library!”

Paul exhaled loudly. “I can’t describe with words how much I hate that.” 

Emma nodded, opening her mouth to speak when the customer let out a loud gasp. 

“Oh, hey Zo!” 

Emma flinched, giving Paul a surprised look. 

Paul stated back with a awkward laugh. 

“They’re friends,” Emma answered. “She comes in sometimes, she’s loud.” 

Zoey leant across the counter to take her friends hand. “Hi! How’re you doing! What’s up hun? I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Emma stopped her own story and crouched inwards to the table with a chuckle. “Oh listen to this, I never have a single clue what they’re saying no matter how loud they get.” 

Paul stretched his neck up to watch the two girls over Emma’s shoulder.   
“Have you got tea?” Her friend grinned, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. 

“Oh,” Emma straightened her back. “Well I know that one.” She leaned back in her chair until it was touching the edge of the counter. “Zoey, we just got in some really nice cinnamon stuff in the back. Go check that out.” 

“Oh hun, no,” Zoey shot her an apologetic look before giving her adoring gaze back to her friend. “My ex soft blocked me last night, the fucking asshole!”

“No!” Her friend gasped in a way that was almost too animated to be normal. “I thought you guys were still friends?”

“Well not anymore apparently! He has this new side chick anyways. I’ve been trying to text her because she deserves a warning,” Zoey rolled her eyes. 

“Well you know when we were down the strip with the gang last night though right? The club with the retro disco ball, and I thought I saw Eli leaving.” 

“Oh and I fucking oop? When?” Zoey’s jaw dropped. 

“When they were playing Mr. Brightside,” her friend shrugged. 

Zoey nodded. “Ooh, that’s a banger.”

“Yeah it fucks. Anyways, I’ve been trying to text Eli on like everything but no answer.” 

“Well damn,” Zoey took a pitcher from nearby to pour it into a cup. “And that’s the tea I guess.” 

Emma squinted, certain the last thing she had put in the pitcher was Paul’s coffee.

“Yeah, Okay sisters, just got excommunicated from the church, like fuck. I’m cancelling Eli.” 

“Oh me? That’s a mood. I’m vibe checking Eli, man.” She slid the cup across the counter to her friend and they both shared a glance before, in almost perfect sync like some sort of chant, exclaimed “no plastic straws!” 

“Because I’ve brought my own,” Her friend reached for her bag and grabbed her cup. 

“Anyways, I’ve got to hop. Catch you later, Zo,” she waved goodbye with her fingers before skipping out the door. 

“Am I getting old?” Paul held a hand to his shocked face. “Why didn’t I understand any of that?”

Emma shot Paul a glance, still hunched into the table. She had clearly seen this encounter enough times to know how the routine worked. “DaVinci code man. It’s not our fault.” She patted Paul’s hand.   
“I don’t know what they’re saying. It changes like every month I just-“ she waved her hand in front of her face. “Goes right over my head man. But you know what I just don’t get?” 

“What, babe?” Paul eyed Zoey like she was some sort of alien.

“That girl has never ordered tea in her whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean to upload this earlier but I just found out abt teen beach movie and I’m pissing idk why I haven’t heard of this before but this is the funniest shit I’ve ever seen


End file.
